Un Amor a primera vista
by EreriLoverForeverAlone
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke se enamoraron en la preparatoria sus sueños es que sean novios por que quieren tener un buen futuro juntos


Encuentramiento del Amor

Había Una vez una niña que se Llamaba Sakura. Ella tenía 16 años y estaba en La preparatoria, en la sala 2-A y Hay Chicas muy Inteligentes y buenas personas pero los chicos eran muy rudos y malos solo querían que las chicas les harían las tareas pero Sakura vio a un chico rudo y se enamoro a primera vista ella se sonrojo y quiso hablarle pero ella no sabía que estaba ocupado entonces ella hablo con las chicas.

-Chicas algunas de ustedes les gusta a uno de los chicos rudos E-ttooo… - sakura le dice a sus amigas. Sus amigas dijeron que no – Chicas no les gusta ninguno a mi si me gusta uno *sonrojada*- Sakura le dice a sus amigas – Sus amigas dijieron ¿! Quien es ¡?. –Sasuke–kun *muy sonrojada* E-ttoooo-Sakura le dice en secreto a sus amigas-*Bocas Abiertas* Te vamos a ayudar a ser su novia-sus amigas dijieron-Gracias amigas *Feliz*-Sakura le dijo a sus amigas.

Cuando ya terminaron Las clases…..

Sakura Iba a su Casa con Hinata y Tenten Ella las presento a su Madre y a Su hermano Naruto. Ella y sus amigas van a su Habitación para que puedan dormir cada una en su Cama. –Niños Vengan a comer-La Mama de Sakura dijo-Ya Vamos-Todos dijeron-Gracias por la comida-Todos dijeron.-Mama esta delicioso *saboreando la comida deliciosa de mama*-Gracias Hija-la Mama de sakura dijo-Mama estaba deliciosa la cena-Sakura y su hermano y sus amigas dijeron-Gracias-La mama dijo. Todos fueron arriba a sus habitaciones y fueron a dormir por un cansancio de día pero Sakura no durmió porque estaba grabando a Hinata Roncando con Tenten ella le estaba dando risa hasta que despertó a Hinata y a Tenten y ella se creía la dormida y se escondida el celular para que no supieran que la estaba grabando dormidas ellas se fueron al baño para lavarse la cara y pensaban como ayudar a Sakura para que sea novia de Sasuke y ya lo pensaron dijeron que era una buena Idea y pensaron decirle mañana en la preparatoria.- pero como si ella pone mucha atención en la clase y se sienta al lado de sasuke-Hitana dijo a Tenten - hmmmm… se decían pero como se lo decimos ? digámosle en el recreo-dijo Tenten a Hinata- si en el recreo-dijeron las dos, ellas se fueron a la Habitación de Sakura para ir a dormir pero sakura se despierta porque Hinata y Tenten pusieron mucho ruido. –Chicas porque se despertaron muy tarde mansima son las 3:48-Sakura exclamo-Pero solo fuimos al baño a lavarnos la cara eso nomas-Dijeron las dos-Okey? Mejor vallamos a dormir porque me da flojera despertarlas-Sakura dijo-Okey-Dijeron las dos.

Eran las 7:30 y ninguna de ellas se despertaba pero Naruto las despertó para ir se y ellas como locas se fueron a cambiar ropa rápido-Chicas trajeron sus bicicletas-Sakura Pregunta-Siii por supuesto-Dijeron ellas-Entonces vámonos a la pepra –Sakura dijo feliz. Ellas se encontraron un gran transitó estaba pocos metros de llegar a la prepa entonces fueron a un atajo para ir rápido a la prepa. Cuando iban a la preparatoria… -Chicas y como me van a ayudar a ser la novia de Sasuke-kun-Sakura pregunto a sus amigas-Te lo vamos a decir en la prepa pero en el recreo-Hinata y Tenten le dijeron a Sakura-Okey-Sakura dijo felizmente. –Tenten debemos que comprar Mangas de romance para Sakura para que sepa como tener una buena relación-Tenten dijo-Buena idea cuando se termine las clases vamos a comprar miles de Mangas-Hinata dijo-Okey buena idea cuando terminen las clases-Tenten dijo. –Chicas de que están hablando ¿?-Sakura dijo-Nada no hablamos de nada jejejje ewe-Las dos dijeron-Pero de que hablan - díganme-Sakura dijo-Okey te vamos a decir que cuando se terminen las clases vamos a ir a comer sushi-Las dos dijeron-Okey pero no me digan que no hablan de nada-Sakura dijo. –Pero porque le dijiste eso a Sakura-Tenten dijo-Para que no supiera que íbamos a comprar mangas para que ella los lea y pueda ser novia de Sasuke-kun-Hinata dijo- AAA por eso le dijiste-Tenten dijo-olle pero como vamos a comprar los mangas si nuestros padres no trabajan-Tenten dijo-le digamos a nuestros padres para que trabajen y nos den plata para comprar los mangas-Hinata dijo-Bueno si tu dices okey-Tenten dijo.

Cuando ya era recreo…..

-Ya a decirle para poder ayudar a Sakura –Hinata dijo-Okey hinata-Tenten Dijo –Hola chicas ya y como me van a ayudar para que sea novia de sasuke-Sakura dijo nerviosamente-Primero Habla con el y debes que conocerlo más para saber como es-Hinata y Tenten Dijeron-Okey-Sakura dijo.

Cuando sakura fue a Hablar con el, Sasuke la vio como una hermosa rosa Floreciendo y el quería ser igual novio de ella para que podían estar juntos

En el próximo Capitulo Como se van a hablar juntos si los amigos de sasuke no saben que esta enamorado de Sakura y como lo harán.

Fin


End file.
